The Sara series
by Anushka
Summary: NS pairing. Several different POV's centering around Sara. Chapter 11 added.
1. Default Chapter

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: I have been playing with the thought to write different POV's and have them center around Sara. I'm not sure I will have enough inspiration to continue, but I did manage to write this one.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Favors?**

Ecklie harbors a secret respect for the members of the night shift, the old night shift. The loyalty they had towards each other was something rare and it was part of the reason why he broke up their close knit team. His plan worked because even though his rival Gil Grissom pretended not to be interested in the solve rates, he and Catherine Willows, new supervisor of the swing shift, were currently caught up in a competition. Trying to outdo each other.

Gil Grissom had been furious to hear Catherine would take his favorite, Warrick Brown, and his people person, Nick Stokes, with her to the swing shift. It had been amusing to see the man who never looses his cool, loose his temper. Grissom never realized that he should be grateful, because he let him keep Sara Sidle. Loyal Sara Sidle, who would never turn her back on Grissom no matter how many times he hurt her. Ecklie was well aware of the lingering feelings of Grissom towards his young employee.

He envies Grissom. He longs to have someone like Sara Sidle in his life. He thought he had found someone like her in Sofia, but he was so wrong. She stabbed him in the back when the first opportunity presented itself.

He has done Grissom a favor by splitting up his team in more ways than Grissom will ever realize. Grissom seems to think he was left with the B team, although watching him talk to Sofia intimately makes him wonder if the night shift supervisor has changed his opinion.

Sara has never been a B team player, but he hoped she would become one once the team was split up, once she was she wasn't around Nick Stokes anymore.

They don't know he knows what is going on between them, but he knows and he has used this piece of information in his own favor.

He noticed long before he found out about their blossoming relationship that they depend on each other. Hoping Sara would slip up sooner or later and rather sooner, he has split them up, but more and more he finds one of them putting in over time. Not because they have a heavy case load, but just to catch a glimpse of one another while they are at work.

After standing in front of Grissom's office for a while watching the interaction between Grissom and Sofia he turns around to see a very distraught Sara Sidle sitting in front of a computer. Part of him wants to go up to her, but it will be out of character. She will never confide in him. That became abundantly clear to him when she blew up at him earlier that day.

Her blowing up at him had piqued his interest in her. He hates people sucking up to him and the fact she would never do that made him revise his opinion of her. Of all people she has the most reason to suck up to him. The reasons starting with her almost arrest and ending with the secret relationship she is having with a co-worker.

Snapping out of his reverie he sees Nick Stokes pulling Sara Sidle in an intimate embrace. This is the chance he has been waiting for for so long. It is the opportunity to punish them all, Nick, Sara and most of all Grissom. But he just can't do it, watching her fall apart in the arms of her lover, he can't find it in his heart to punish her.

Grissom will never know how much of a favor he has done him or has he really?

**END**


	2. Brass' POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: This series didn't want to leave me alone, so here it is another chapter. Brass' POV.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The right man for my daughter**

He has never been a good father to his Ellie, which makes him more determined to be a good one to the one he has secretly adopted without her knowing.

_Sara_. Headstrong, determined, strong, but also vulnerable and emotional. He appreciates all these qualities in her although it pains him to see her struggle to keep an equilibrium between all of them.

It pains him to see she has discovered the same painkiller he used so many years ago. That same painkiller which caused him to loose Ellie. He will be damned if he lets another daughter slip away as a result of the use of that painkiller.

She needs someone and although he loves his best friend, he knows he is not the one she needs. It is not the age difference which bothers him. It is the fact that she needs someone to take care of her and his friend is also in desperate need of someone to take care of him. Her need to please him will lead to self destruction. No, his best friend is not the right man for his daughter.

His search for the right man didn't take him long. He has been here all along. Nick Stokes. Nick Stokes will take care of her. There is no doubt in his mind that he will. If only he could make them see how right they are for each other. Ecklie splitting up the team and splitting them up has not made his task any easier, but he has to give it a try.

As he passes his friends' office he makes a mental note that his next task will be helping his friend get his life back into order. Seeing Sofia sitting on his desk makes it clear to him his friend has definitely lost the way. This task has to wait, because at this moment his daughter has priority over anyone else.

Passing the locker room in search of her he peeks in. The sight his eyes meet is a surprise, but not an unpleasant one. It seems like they have figured out how right they are for each other all on their own.

It feels like a huge weight has been lifted off him. Up to task number two.............

**END**


	3. Catherine's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: I have great trouble writing Catherine's POV, so this is very short, but I needed to get it out of my brain.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Beauty versus Brains or both........**

She thought she would never admit it, but she envies Sara. She can't help having these thoughts while she observes the way Nick Stokes looks at her. No man has ever looked at her like that.

Yes, she knows she is beautiful. The men in her life have told that her so many times. One time a suspect even requested her to investigate his case, because she was the pretty one. Contrary to what people may think she wasn't pleased by those events. She remembers asking Sara if her father ever told her she was beautiful. Sara answered positively after hesitating for a second, but she answered her immediately when she asked her if her father ever told her she was smart. No man has ever told her she is smart, not on their own anyway.

Almost all men at the lab, who belong to the smartest in the US maybe even the world, seem to have a crush on Sara. That says it all.

She wonders if Sara knows how lucky she is. She knows that everyone has their dark painful secrets Sara included, probably especially Sara, but at least Sara has someone to share them with while she is left all alone, alone with her secrets.

Sara may not know it, but she has it all and even though she knows jealousy is not a great feature to have she can't help herself being jealous of the fact that men also notice the brains while observing Sara and only observe her beauty while observing her. Her beauty which is fading fast with age.

Jealousy, no, it's not a great feature, but she can't help feeling just that while watching Nick Stokes look at Sara with pure adoration in his eyes before he pulls her into his arms. Something which may get him fired when discovered, but he doesn't seem to care about any of that.

**END**


	4. Grissom's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: A Grissom POV. I tried to be a little kinder to the Grissom character. It proved to be difficult.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**A story about this and that and _this_ again**

What to do? What to do about you, Sara? A small sigh escapes his mouth. Quickly he closes his book and looks up to Sofia sitting on the edge of his desk and wonders if she noticed his mind was some place else, with someone else.

Thank God, she didn't notice, but that's not a surprise, because she isn't Sara. Sara would notice. His mind starts to drift once again, but he makes sure he nods and smiles at regular intervals.

He used to think that getting close to Sara was too big a risk for him. It could jeopardize his career, but he knows he was only fooling himself, because if a relationship with Lady Heather wasn't a risk no other relationship will be. And what is he exactly doing here? Talking to Sofia when all he wants is to talk to Sara. Talk like they used to talk and talk like they have never done before. But all he seems to be doing is fire stupid quotes at her.

He contemplates sending her another plant, because she has been doing such a great job with Greg. Maybe that will keep her satisfied until he figures it out. Until he finally manages to figure out the enigma that she is.

Suddenly Sofia, who is standing next to his desk now, pulls him up. She is saying something, but he is still thinking about plants and what he should write on the card, maybe just plain _"Grissom" _will suffice. He hasn't heard a word she has said, but he smiles and nods again until her last words make way into his head.

"So tonight it is." She says before she turns around and walks out of his office. He wonders exactly what he has agreed to, but it becomes very clear to him when Sofia turns quickly turns around before she leaves his office entirely and says "I'm glad you agree we should do something about _this_".

Shock registers on his face, but too late for Sofia to notice.

_This_, he hates _this_, he doesn't want _this_.

He walks out of his office in search of Sara, maybe he can explain _this_ to her. He wonders about his sudden need to explain _this_ until he sees Nick Stokes pulling his Sara in an embrace.

He asks himself: "What is _this_?"

**END**


	5. Lindsey's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: While shopping today I came across this title and I thought it was too good not to use it (obviously the title is not mine), so here is Lindsey's POV.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The confessions of a teenage drama queen**

"I hate you!" She yells before slamming the door of the break room. She is supposed to be doing her home work in there, but her mum thought it was a good idea to give her a lecture about her make up and clothing. For someone who claims that one is a CSI 24/7 she sure has a lot of free time to sit down and lecture her about her appearance.

As if she would listen to anything her mum tells her. Has she ever looked in the mirror? She is pretty sure there is no need to wear blouses which show that much cleavage while working a crime scene and she also wonders why her mother needs to wear that amount of make up. It's not like a DB will notice it, right?

Her mother of all people should understand a woman needs some make up to get noticed.

Except for Sara Sidle. She stops in her tracks and observes Sara sitting in front of a computer. She likes her. At first because her mum didn't like her all that much, but later because she's so different compared to all the other women in her life, not that there are that many.

Sara is smart, she is pretty without wearing make up and she doesn't let her mum boss her around. Yeah, Sara is her kind of girl or woman.

All of a sudden she wishes she could be more like Sara, especially when she watches "Uncle" Nicky pull Sara in a rather intimate embrace.

Right about now she wishes she _was_ Sara.

**END**


	6. Sara's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: This is a Sara POV. It was inspired by Jacinda's fanfiction **Luck**. That story wouldn't let me go, so here is my take on Sara feeling lucky or not.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**The concept of luck**

It's a constant battle in my head. In a professional capacity I have used it so many times.

_"You know you are lucky, right?"_

I wonder if the victims know I'm lying through my teeth.

I don't think I'm lucky most of the time and I know Nick thinks I should think I am lucky. From his point of view I can understand why he thinks I should be. Or actually I don't.

He has seen and been through so much. About as much as I have. How he can say with such certainty he has been lucky is beyond me.

That's my battle.

_To be or not to be. That's the question._

I'm starting to sound like Grissom and if there is someone, who doesn't make me feel lucky, it's Grissom.

It's not his fault though. It's my own. I made him into some kind of hero, the frog who would turn into my prince after I would have kissed him. Of course he has never let me kiss him, but I'm pretty sure it wouldn't have worked since I'm no princess. Not his anyway.

I have tried to convince Nick not to call me that. He reasoned he has the right to call me that, because he seems to think I'm his princess and on top of that Sara actually means princess. I couldn't fight his logic.

But the results appearing on the computer screen bring me back to the ongoing battle in my head. At this moment while I read the results I don't think I'm very lucky.

I think the battle has been decided when Nick pulls me up and into his arms.

He makes me feel lucky.

**END**


	7. Warrick's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: Warrick's POV. Please keep in mind I haven't seen any episode of season 5 yet. I'm still upset about the split though, not only because the chance we will see Sara and Nick work together is very small, but also because I liked Warrick and Sara work together on a case.

Happy New Year to everyone!

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**A chat**

He is walking the halls of the lab looking for Sara. Four years ago he never thought he would ever turn to her for advice, but things have changed so much between them.

Their relationship is like that of a brother and a sister. Strained in the beginning but the older they get the better they are getting along. If he would have a sister he would want her to be like Sara. He has never told her that, but he will some day soon. Maybe it will lift her spirits a bit. She has been very quiet lately.

But that's not the reason he is looking for her right now.

He is looking for her, because he needs to talk to her. He needs to know how she has done it for all those years. How she could keep it up.

Sara has had a thing for Grissom, their supervisor, her supervisor, for as long as he can remember, so she will be the one who can relate to his feelings.

He has a thing for Catherine, his new supervisor and things were going good until the split of the team. Now she is acting all supervisory. Pulling rank on him like she has never done before. At first he thought he would get over it. He even flirted with the new lab tech who replaced Greg, but he felt guilty instantly. He just can't do it. He can't hide his feelings and that's why he is looking for Sara right now.

He passes one of the forgotten computer rooms and finds the person he has been looking for, but it seems like she is preoccupied at the moment.

He thinks he will be having a man to man conversation with Nick very soon.

**END**


	8. David's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: David's POV. I'm not sure which character POVs I can still write, except for Nick, but having written so many Nick's POVs I have to think about how to go about that one a bit longer.  
Thanks for the reviews, they are really too kind.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**No CSI**

I don't want to be a CSI. I never wanted to be and I don't think I will ever want to become one. Perhaps it sounds strange, but I wouldn't be able to handle it. It's one thing to work with victims, but a totally different thing to work with perpetrators.

The difference between being a CSI and a coroner is not that big. We both want to get justice for the victims.

A CSI runs the risk to get too involved. I have seen it happen. My mentor, Doc Robbins, has warned me for it. He told me not to let them hang around in the morgue for too long.

_Sara Sidle_. Wanting to get justice so badly, the time she spends in the morgue comes close to the time I spend in it.

The difference is however that I'm trained not to feel. I don't think I really mastered the skill of not feeling, but most of the time when I'm working I'm so absorbed in the anatomical structures and abnormalities I sometimes forget I'm dealing with human beings until I step back that is. Step back and start to wonder who this person is. It's then when I'm in danger of getting too involved.

Sara never gets the chance to get too absorbed in anatomical structures. She is too involved the minute she walks into the morgue, probably even before that.

By flirting with her I have tried to distract her. Okay, I have to admit not only to distract her. She is really cute. She thinks I'm cute too, but that is besides the point. Distracting her is impossible.

There is only one reason why I would want to be become a CSI.

Seeing Sara mentor Greg there is a very small part of me that wants to become a CSI just to be mentored by her.

But then again when I would have been a CSI I might have been moved to another shift away from my friends. At least as a coroner I get to see all the CSIs.

I know Sara misses her friends who are working swing shift now. She has told me so during one of the doubles she pulled last week and that's why I have taken it upon myself to ask her out to breakfast today.

Finally finding her in one of the computer rooms I see Nick has probably missed her as much as she has missed him.

Breakfast has to wait........

**END**


	9. Nick's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: Nick's POV.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**A tale of tears**

I'm scared, scared of what is wrong. I have seen her cry before, on more occasions than I would have liked to, but this is different. I have never seen her cry at the lab. She has never let herself fall apart at work and while I'm holding her, which is all I can do at this moment, my mind drifts back to the first time I saw her crying.

No words of love were uttered that moment. We just knew the time had come to stop playing hide and seek and this is how I found myself mesmerized by the want in her eyes, which matched the want in my eyes. Tears were slowly falling from her eyes. So many questions were forming in my head, so many things to say, but none of them made it to spoken words. As the silence continued between us I understood that there was no reason to be scared of crossing the line which we had carefully drawn between us, because we had already crossed it. Finding ourselves at a point of no return we were scared to death to act upon what had been lingering between us for so long. It was then she spoke up, her words spoken so softly, but so clearly at the same time.

_"Promise me, promise me that we will stay friends."_

As my lips found hers I knew I made a promise I knew I could never keep. I knew then and I know now that I can never be _just_ friends again.

Her quiet sobs start to subside and she looks up into my eyes. We both now that standing here like this could mean the end of our careers at the Las Vegas Crime Lab, but our jobs are not enough to satisfy us anymore, not anymore.

**END**


	10. Greg's POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be.

**A/N**: Greg's POV. I was planning to write Bobby D.'s POV, because I really like this character ever since the cute scene between him and Sara in "One Hit Wonder", but I really don't know very much about him, so I went with Greg instead.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Hiding the evidence**

I annoy people. It's something I do without meaning to. I have noticed, however, that the other CSIs treat me with a new found respect ever since I have become a CSI one. Sara, my mentor, my _beautiful_ mentor, probably has a something to do with that. Nevertheless, it's nice to get some acknowledgement around here.

So today I find myself hanging with the guys after an especially gruesome case. Warrick has left us a little while ago, mumbling something about having something to take care of. I wouldn't be surprised if that something would be Catherine. I haven't told anyone about this little piece of information I have about our new swing shift supervisor and Warrick. I haven't told anyone except Archie, Bobby, David and Jacqui.......

Now it's just me and my good friend Nick, who seems a little distracted. I follow the direction of his gaze and find myself looking at Sara, my mentor.

I know I run the risk to be really annoying right now, but I can't help myself when I say:

"You and Sara are quite close, right?"

He isn't really paying attention and sends me a quick annoyed glance before he turns his attention back to Sara again.

I continue, knowing I will probably piss him off tremendously.

"If you hurt her, I will kill you."

Now I have got his full attention, but instead of finding an angry glare directed at me he is smiling at me.

"I'm sure you will, now you know how to hide the evidence." He says.

He gets up and starts walking towards Sara in one of the computer rooms.

I can't stop myself calling after him. "Yeah and I know how to temper withthe DNA results as well!"

Watching him pull her in an embrace I don't think I will have to worry about using my new "hiding evidence" skills anytime soon.

**END**


	11. Doc Robbins' POV

**Disclaimer**: Not mine, never has been, never will be. "_I see dead people and sixth sense_" aren't mine either.

**A/N**: Doc Robbins' POV. I know some people know what they want to become from an early age on as I'm one of them, but I just needed to include Doc Robbins' thoughts on this, which may seem a bit strange to some of you, because it worked for the storyline. And I also know Sara's interest in forensics probably developed during her college years and not at age sixteen.

**Pairing**: N/S

* * *

**Death is all around**

He sees dead people and he doesn't need to have a sixth sense to do so, because it is his job. He knows why he chose this profession, but from time to time he wonders why some of the CSIs chose to become CSIs.

For example _Sara Sidle_.

His own daughter has started Medical School just recently and although he has never tried to discourage her to become a medical examiner, he hasn't been encouraging either.

It makes him wonder how Sara's parents guided her through her studies, what kind of advise they gave her. He knows all too well that teenagers tend to do the exact opposite their parents tell them to do, so maybe this happened with Sara and her parents as well or maybe Sara was just really into forensics. There is something about that that doesn't make sense to him. He knows Sara was just sixteen when she graduated from high school and he wonders why a sixteen year old would decide to go into forensics, why a young woman full of life would decide to go into a profession that deals with death.

He worries about her when he sees the haunted look on her face when she stares down at the face of another victim of abuse, when she's not able to tear away her gaze until he closes the door. He wants to say something to her during those moments which seem to occur more and more these days, but he just can't find the words and sometimes it is better to say nothing at all and just share the feeling of helplessness.

He knows that there is someone who listens to her fears these days, who will catch her if she falls into the trap of despair over another victim of unnecessary violence. He knows because her eyes light up when she sees him come into the morgue and because she just slightly leans into him when he is standing next to her as if she is trying to find comfort at a moment of horror developing in front of her while he works on the victims in front of them.

He is glad that they have found each other in the middle of all the violence surrounding them and he is glad to see they are willing to jeopardize their careers as he sees them holding on to each other after an exceptionally horrific case.

**END**


End file.
